5 Days Before Wedding(Pre Season 2-5)
by LuqmanRoxas
Summary: The New Sequel after The Dark Threat(S1) and An Incident That Will Change Our Life(S2). Chase and Bren will be doing some activities during the winter season for the Christmas Eve and before their wedding ceremony. The surprise from Chase for Bren will be reveal during the Christmas Party. And their life will happy together. Slight AU. Main Pairing-ChaseXBren,Slight JinjaXBeyal
1. Pre Episode 2-5-1-Winter Shopping

_**A new Sequel from The Dark Threat(Season 2) and An Incident that Will Change Our Life(Season 1)**_

_**Main Pairing-CHASE SUNOXBREN**_

_**Character from-Monsuno**_

_**Other Pairing-BeyalXJinja**_

_**Genre-Humour,Hurt/Comfort,Romance,Boys Love,Gay,Yaoi,Shounen Ai**_

_**Episode 2.5.1-Winter Shopping**_

_**Axistown Grocery,Axistown-4:30 p.m**_

The snow kept falling down,decorating the earth ground. The sky still in a good condition,good weather typically. It was white bluish sky with a clean cloud,brought the snow to the world. It's winter season and today was a 20th December. They got about 5 more days to celebrate Christmas Eve.

"Hmmm,maybe this sauce is very useful to make spaghetti tonight."Chase started,showing a bottle of oyster sauce to his fiancé,Bren.

Bren took that bottle and observed the label. He nodded and he retorted,"Yeah…maybe we can make something special for tonight…I mean,'myself'…"

Chase glanced at him. He asked him happily,"What are you going to cook tonight?"

The brunette blushed faintly but he smiled. He answered,placing the sauce bottle into the trolley,"It's secret,Chase Suno!You will know it tonight. It will be so special…"

"I can't wait!"Chase was very excited.

"Heh,special for you tonight. Free of Charge!"Bren gave him a little peck on his lover's cheeks. Chase just smiled and returned to him with the same passion peck. Then,he began pushing the trolley with both of his hands and they started moving to the next section.

They were currently inside the grocery in the Axistown Shopping Mall. They bought a few food ingredients and kitchen stuffs for dinner tonight and also for the Christmas Party on the night of 24th December. Commonly,Jeredy was the one who bought all the stuffs but since he had to go to the Coastal City for some works with Tango,his new assistant,they took the responsibilities to take care of the house including shopping. Jeredy and Tango will returned at 24th December,a few hours before the Christmas Eve Party. Beyal and Jinja were having an early honeymoon before they will getting married next year while Dax returned to Lowlands for a certain business. They will returned at the same day as Jeredy and Tango.

"Hmm,what next?"Chase checked 'to buy' list. Half of the stuffs and ingredients have been bought. Only 4 or 5 left.

As Bren kept looking around,he suddenly found the broccoli. He patted Chase softly and he said,"Chase,there..the broccoli.". He walked closer to the broccoli shelf and he grabbed one. He checked around that vegetable to make sure that it still freshed.

"Hmm,it's still fresh and hygienic…"Bren concluded as he put the broccoli into the trolley. Chase chuckled upon his behavior,to observative.

"You know what,B…you're too careful on all of these stuffs."Chase muttered.

"Yup,of course I am…I need to make sure all the things that we've bought are hygiene and clean without bacteria. Like Salmonella and ."Bren replied as he folded his arm around his chest and smiled.

"Besides the knowledge of Monsuno,I don't know that you're also know about all of that."Chase praised him with humble.

"Science knowledge,that's why we need to learn. I mean,you also supposed to know about this. You want to become a scientist like your father,you need to learn also about this…Eheh,sorry if I made you angry."Bren replied.

Chase still smiling. He could only says,"I don't angry with you. It's my fault anyway…haha..thank you,sweetheart. That's so sweet and nice for you."

_**Axistown Shopping Mall,2 Hours and 32 Minutes Later…**_

Chase was sitting at the Mall Square. He was waiting for his fiancé,who was going to the toilet. It seemed that he waited him for about 10 minutes. Bren still not appeared yet. He still inside the toilet. Chase sighed and he said to himself,"I wonder what B was doing too long inside the toilet…Is he had a stomach ache?But I just saw him alright. *sigh*,let him settle with itself."

Suddenly,he noticed a jewellery shop,the same jewellery shop that he bought the engagement ring during after they defeated S.T.O.R.M and Ekelips. He decided to take a look towards the jewelleries by entering the shop.

"Oh,we meet again sir!"A female voice greeted him from the back.

He turned back and he saw the same female that he met at that time. He smiled,showing a happy expression towards her. Then,he walked closer to her,"Yeah,we meet again ma'am."

She grinned sweetly. She asked,"Can I help you for this time,sir?Are you looking for the rings?Oh,I forgot,how's with the proposal?"

He blushed lightly and he answered,"Yeah,it's goes very well. He accepted my proposal and now,we're engaged."

She stunned and looked him surprisingly. She could not believe of what he just said. She asked him back for confirmation,"He?You mean…guy?You proposed to a..guy?"

"Yeah,I proposed to a guy."He nodded.

She closed her mouth with her palm. She asked again but she was very surprised,"So,you're…."She stopped a while so she can controlled her voice. Then,she slow down her voice and she continued,"You're..gay?"

He slightly nodded,but he didn't touch with her. He admitted,"Yeah,I'm gay…I'm engaged with a guy. He's very special to me and my whole life. I can't live without him. Sorry if I make you feel grossed out."

The salewoman chuckled and she replied happily,"Nope,absolutely not. I mean,you also have your own right to manage your own life story,isn't that right?"

"I guess you're right. Thank you,maam."Chase agreed.

She continued,"By the way,just for the information…what kind of relationship between you and him before you both got engaged?"

He blushed lightly on his cheeks. He answered,"We're childhood friends. We're friends since we're kids."

She was very amazed with the information. She praised,"Awww,friends is the beginning of love relationship. I can't believe that you both are the one."

When Bren just walked out from the toilet,he noticed that Chase wasn't at the bench. He started worrying,wondered if Chase was going anywhere without notifying him. He said to himself,"Oh god,where's Chase?I hope he's going nowhere…"

He looked around the Mall Square to see whether Chase was not far away from him. He started to walk around the Mall Square searching for his fiancé. Finally,after 2 minutes he walked around,finally he saw Chase inside the Jewellery Shop. He was chatting with a saleswoman. He shocked and confused.

'_Huh?Jewellery shop?What was he and that saleswoman talking about?'_Bren began feeling jealous. He was skeptical seeing both of them currently talking each other. He walked towards the shop and entered inside,he met with Chase.

"Chase!"He called his fiancé's name.

Chase and the saleswoman turned at him. Chase was feeling relieved when he saw him coming. He greeted,"Oh,hi,B!Why you took so long in the toilet?Stomach ache?"

"Sorry,Chase…my stomach was like wanting to explode. So much pain…."He replied. But he still felt jealous. Chase giggled softly as he pulled him closer to his. Then,the raven introduced his fiancé to her.

"Maam,this is my fiancé,Bren."

She was very happy and at the same time,she was amazed with Bren's look. She complimented,"Wow!You look very very cute. Oh my god,seriously cute!With that glasses,you look more cuter and more suitable. Sir,you're lucky to have him. If not,I'd may probably take him as my husband. I'm still single…"

The couple completely blushed but Bren got more darker and more redder than Chase had. Chase glanced at his beloved,he was bowing down. The brunette tried to hide his blushes.

"T-Thank you,maam…I-I'm so flattered about i-it…"Bren thanked her. He was stammered.

"Cutie pie person!…I wish I can replace you to be with this cutie pie!"She still can't hold herself. She was very excited.

"Maam,that's so embarrassing…the people could hear this…"Bren's face got more darker. His face completely became dark red.

"Well,I can only say that you both are very cute together. A handsome and sexy looking guy together with a cuter and kind guy. I love you both…"The saleswoman concluded.

"We love you too,maam…okay,don't forget our deal. Before the Christmas Eve. I will come back here,okay?"Chase replied. Bren started to become confuse.

The saleswoman nodded as she replied back,"Okay,sir…I will not forget about it.."

"See you again soon,bye!"

"Bye!"

The couple exited the jewellery shop and they continued walking around the mall. As they walked,Bren began asking him,"Chase,what 'deal' that you made with her?"

Chase smirked lovingly. He asked back,"You think,B?"

Bren suddenly dumbfounded. Then,he guessed,"Don't say that…you…"He can't finished the words so Chase helped him.

"I booked a set of our wedding rings,what else?"

The brunette dumbfounded again. The raven laughed a bit and he felt tickling in his heart when he saw him being like that. He said,"Chase…you don't have to use all of your money to buy those expansive rings just for our wedding. I'm too scared to wear it…"

"Eheh,don't be scare,sweetheart…I'm willingly to sacrifice my money even my whole savings…just for a person that I loved very much and forever be…that's you,Bren…"Chase calmed him down.

"Chase…."Bren was speechless. Chase continued,"Moreover,I'm still have a lot of money for us both to stay alone together. Enough to buy our own house,furnitures and more…"

Without warning,Bren quickly peck his right cheek with a kiss. He was about to cry but he needed to control his emotion. Chase smiled lovingly at him as he returned back with the same kiss at Bren's left cheek.

"I love you so much,Chase..Thank you for everything!"The brunette could only thanking him because he was lacked of words.

"Aww,B…you're too sweet…I love you too…"Chase blushed a bit.

"And I'm sorry for underestimated you…I was so jealous when you talked with that woman happily together. I just..can't see you with another person…"Bren apologized.

But,Chase didn't mad at him. He replied,"It's okay,B…I'm also want to say sorry to you for making you jealous. I promise I would never do that again. I would never break your heart again…"

They both nodding and smiling together. They're have forgave each other. They were very happy because no argument occurred between them both. Chase took out his Cores from his blue white jacket pocket and pressed a button beside it. A clock shown. 18:52(6.52 p.m)….

Chase said,"Oh,the night almost coming…let's go home..I am so excited to taste your food tonight!"

"As you wish,love!"Then,they exited the mall through the main entrance and they headed to the taxi booth. They ride a taxi and they headed straight home.

'_**Bren…actually,not just the wedding rings that I bought…I also bought for you…one more present for this Christmas Eve…very special to you…'**_

_**To be Continued….**_

_**Reviews and Comments are Welcomed!**_

_**I do NOT OWN Monsuno and the characters…**_


	2. Pre Episode 2-5-2-First Dinner

_**Episode 2.5.2-First Dinner...on The Winter..**_

_**Day 2,Chase's House,At The Backyard-5:00 p.m**_

"Lock!Try to ambush that big stone."Chase commanded. He commanded his favourite Monsuno,Lock to ram the big stone in front of him. Lock just followed his command and he ran very faster towards the stone. Then,the stone has destroyed because of the big momentum from the Beast.

Chase and Lock were doing some excersises at the backyard. Chase wanted to train Lock so he can became more stronger and more active. Since he was very busy spending time with his lovely fiancé,Bren along the whole months,he doesn't have any free time to do the training. So,with the free time that he had now,he used the opportunity to train Lock.

"Lock!Try to rumble towards that snow hill!"He commanded again. Lock nodded again and rushed towards the snow hill and rumbled it. The snow splashing around the backyard and it hit the raven a bit. He chuckled a bit as he walked towards his Monsuno and rubbed him.

"Good one,buddy!You have become more stronger than I thought..."Chase praised. Lock returned it by licked him. He laughed loudly because he felt tickling on his face.

"Ahahaha!Lock,you're so adorable!"

Suddenly,Bren walked outside to the backyard and walked towards the relaxing hut. He was carrying a tray of tea sets and put it on the table. He turned his sight to Chase,who was doing excersices with Lock. Then,he called him to have a tea.

"Chase?!Let's have a tea!You looked so tired!Since you trained with Lock two hours ago with non-stop. Maybe this green tea will make you feel better!"

Chase turned at Bren. He smiled cheerfully as he replied,"Okay!One moment!"

Bren just sighing. He poured the tea into the cups for them both to drink. Then,he sat on the chair,waiting for him to come.

"Ahaha,that's enough for today,Lock...return!"Said Chase as he took out his Cores and commanded the Beast to return into the Cores.

Once Lock has returned,he walked towards the hut and joined with his fiancé. Before he began sitting beside him,he managed giving his a kiss on his lips once Bren looked at him.

"Wow,you also can make all of these?"Chase impressed.

"Yup...since we're only both that staying here. So,why I can't make something special for you?Eheh,we can spend time together alone like this..."Bren replied shyly.

The raven pulled him closer to his as he said back,"Aww,B...you're awesome..i'm so happy that you are my fiancé now. Thank you so much for this tea."

"You're most welcome,Chase."

**30 Minutes Later,Living Room.**

Chase and Bren were having an evening relaxation in the living room. They're actually watching television and snuggling closer each other. Commonly,Chase always wrapped his arm around Bren's waist and pulled him closer while Bren leaned his head over Chase's shoulder. Their legs were clinging each other.

"Chase..."Bren started.

"Hmm?What is it?"

"What are we going to do tonight?You know what...since after the mountain had been destroyed...our journey has completed...i'm started to get boring..."Bren stated his expression.

"Eh?Are you don't satisfied with me?"Chase joked.

"Not like that,you jerk...don't ask me for sex again...i'm not ready yet!"The brunette growled.

"But,you're very liked it...having sex with me,wasn't it?"The raven joked as he chuckled.

Bren groaned more. He got mad with him a bit. He said,"Shut up,Chase!No sex tonight!So don't ask me for that thing today...that's your punishment for being such a pervertic teenage."

"Aww,B...i'm just joking..."Chase tried to cool him down.

"I don't care..you made me become mad...I got pissed off because of you..."Bren still mad. Chase got touched a bit.

"I'm so sorry,B...I don't mean to...you're right..i'm a pervertic teenage.."Chase apologized to him,realizing that he was wrong and guilty. He was about to release his hand from gripping his fiancé's waist,but he stopped it. He wanted him to keep gripping his waist.

"But,as my future husband...I'm still allowing you to rape me or doing whatever that you want to me."Said Bren cheerfully as he removed his glasses and wiped it. He wore it back.

"Really?"Chase began smiling.

"Yup!I'm not lying...but,still..no sex tonight,understand?"

Without being warned,Chase quickly relased him from his grip and he quickly hugged him. He made Bren very shocked with his sudden doing.

"C-Chase!"

"Sweetheart!I'm so happy right now!I promise!No sex tonight!"

**RING!**

They both suddenly noticed that the door was ringing. Bren got up from the sofa as he said,"Let me open the door,Chase...you just relax.."

"O-Okay.."Chase sweatdropped.

Bren walked towards the door and he opened it. He saw a postman standing in front of him. He smiled towards the brunette as he began speaking,"Happy holiday,sir..Sorry for interrupted your time."

"Happy holiday to you too,sir. And it's okay..anyway..what is today's parcel?"Bren smiled back as he returned the greetings.

"Oh...here.."He grabbed something from his bag. It was a colourful envelope. He handed to him,"This is for Chase Suno and Bren."

He took it politely. And then he thanked him,"Thank you so much,sir!"

"Most welcome,sir..and enjoy your holidays.."Replied the postman cheerfully as he half removed his hat from his head as a respect bow to him. Then,he left and went to the next house.

Bren closed the door and he walked back to his fiancé. He sat beside him and the raven continued wrapping his waist.

"Who is the sender?For who?"Asked Chase.

"Hmm,it's from Axistown Colostial Italian Restaurant. For Chase Suno and Bren..."

Chase suddenly got interest with the envelope. He told him to open that envelope.

"Hurry up,I can't wait!"Chase was very excited.

"Just relax okay?Don't be so excited..."Bren giggled lightly. The raven blushed. He opened the envelope and unfolded the content.

_'Dear Chase Suno and Bren,_

_You both have being invited to have dinner for two in our restaurant tonight. It's FREE OF CHARGE because we pay all the expanses including tax and service charge. It is very special offer for you both because it's only available once in a year(Winter). Beside that,you both have been selected to occupy our Premium Class Package worth 2,000 Dollar. It is to make sure that you both can spend time together in private. This package is very special especially for you._

_With that,come to the restaurant as soon as possible tonight. The special moment will waiting for you._

_Thank you,_

_The Manager of Axistown Colostial Italian Restaurant._

The couple were so happy with the news but at the same time,they also were confused. Chase asked in confusion,"I am pretty sure that the manager doesn't give this invitation without being recommended by someone...but who?"

"I don't have any idea. But,we have to grab this opportunity. Isn't it?"Bren retorted. Chase stared at him a moment before he planted a kiss on his cheek.

Then,the raven continued,"Hmm,I guess you're right,B."

He released him from his grip and got up from the sofa. Then,he stretched his hand,offering a hand to his fiancé. He said,"Come on,sweetheart. Let's go...we have to go early. There would be a traffic jam on the way to the AxisTown."

Bren smiled very widely. He grabbed his hand and he also got up from the sofa. Then,they were walking to their bedroom,hand in hand. They removed all their clothes and wore only their towels to the bathroom together. They took showers together and cleansed their bodies together. But Chase made a slight love moment,where he kissed Bren lips and cuddled him gently. Bren didn't resist him otherwise he let him did it.

After they took baths together,they changed their clothes into the formal attires. Where,they both were wearing the tuxedo attires,liked they wearing it during the night party on the AxisTown Ballroom Hall.

Bren done first while Chase still wearing his black coat. He was facing himself on the mirror. He smiled to himself and he whispered towards the mirror,"Uhmm,you're looking great tonight,Chase Suno..."

Bren heard him whispering something. He asked,"Chase?Who are you talking to?"

Chase stunned a bit as he turned around. He still smiling,and he replied,"Nothing,i'm whispering to myself..."

The brunette sighed,"Don't be a crazy dumbass,you twap..."

"Ahaha..I don't expect that you're also know how to speak with a 'dirty' mouth..."Chase chuckled.

"Just shut up,and get ready..."The other boy growled.

"Okay..Okay,fine.."The raven gave up. He finally done buttoned up his tuxedo. Then,he took his favourite perfume. An Evening Vanilla in Russia perfume. He sprayed to whole himself with a few sprays. The smell was very good and kind of..romantic.

Bren suddenly smell the aroma of the perfume. He seemed being 'attacked' by the aroma. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed with the fragrent smell,"Hmmm...so aromatic..."

"Chase,are you the one that wearing this such a scented perfume?"He asked as he kept smelling. But he walked more closer towards his fiancé. His eyes still closed.

Chase giggled lightly upon his sudden reaction. He answered,"You think the pig that wearing this perfume?I don't think so..."

"Hmmm,you're so enchanting,Chase Suno..."Bren currently at front of the raven.

"Uhh,B?Are you alright?Uhh,didn't you sound like...you want to seduce me?"He felt annoying.

"Chase...an enchanting 'husband'..."

"Uhh,okay...that sounds like..he's really seducing me.."

Suddenly,Bren began hugging him with a very tight hug. Chase was very shocked with his reaction. He tried to wake him up,"B-B...wake up!"

"Chase...dominate me now...I can't hold it myself anymore...your enchanting smell make myself want to be dominated by you again..."Bren seduced him again.

"WHAT!B!WAKE UP!"Chase tried again,but this time by shaking him. Gladly,Bren woke up from his unconscious behaviour.

"Huh?Chase?What happened just now?"

"Your mind went out just now...you're trying to seduce me and you wanted me to make love with you again right now."Chase told him.

Bren was disbelieved,"Really?Oh my god..I told you that we're not gonna make love today and tonight!"

"Ahaha,you're the one who really wanted to have sex with me just now...if I did not awaken you from your self-unconsciousness right now,I would probably accept your offer and we'd probably making sex right now..."Chase explained as he chuckled again.

Bren hit his head with his palm,realizing of what he said just now. Then he retorted,"Oh god..what i'm thinking about...alright,let's not talk about sex now...come on,we have to get there quickly..."

"As you wish,sweetheart..."

**Axistown Colostial Italian Restaurant,Center Axistown-7:00 p.m**

Chase and Bren finally arrived at the front of the restaurant. It took about 1 hour and 35 minutes including traffic jam to get here. They took a taxi from the house and they have to face the worst traffic jam.

The restaurant was quite huge. It was more liked a small tower,built about 10 floors. That restaurant also was the one from the high-class restaurant that have been awarded as a 5 stars restaurant. Beside that,it was also the expansive restaurant in the whole Axistown. But more to their surprises,the restaurant was located about 70 meters from the shopping mall,the place where they always hanging out.

"Ahh,we're arrived finally..."Chase inhaled softly.

"Yeah,even though the traffic jam occurred because of the big snowfall from the hill. But i'm glad that we're here finally."Bren stated.

Chase held his hand and he said,"Come on...let's go.."

"Yeah..."He nodded. They began walking inside the restaurant. They met with the waiter that been assigned to greet the customers.

"Good night,sir..."Chase greeted.

"Good night to you too,sir...oh,have you made a reservation for night?"Asked the waiter.

"No,but I did receive this invitation letter from the manager of this restaurant."The raven explained as he took out the letter from his coat pocket and gave it to him. The waiter read it carefully. Suddenly he smiled widely as he returned back the letter to the raven.

"Oh, and ...come with me. Let me show you the special room for Premium Class."

The couple nodded and they began following the waiter to their selected place. The waiter escorted them to the tenth floor,where that floor was only for the customers whose being invited by the restaurant manager.

5 minutes later,they entered a brand high class hall. They saw a few customers inside the hall. Chase asked the waiter,"Are those people were being invited by the manager too?"

"Yes,they're the one...Oh,which place that you want sir?The private room?Or here,the open hall?"

Suddenly,Bren whispered into his fiancé's left ear,"Umm,private room?"

Then,Chase answered,"Private room,may we?"

"As you wish,sir..."

"Wow,what a delicious meal,Chase..."Bren was very enjoyed with the foods.

"Eheh,me too...That's why this restaurant being awarded as 5 stars restaurant. No doubt that this is the high class restaurant."Chase retorted cheerfully.

"Yup...Jinja,Beyal and Dax must be jealous it they know about this..."

"I think so...but they also must have the things that can make us both feel jealous too..."

They both were laughing each other. Then,they continued enjoying their meals since the next foods have arrived.

30 minutes later,they stopped eating. They were absolutely satisfied with the meals and also the services in this restaurant. Chase and Bren could only lean back on the chair as they rubbed their stomachs.

"Burrpp...so delicious.."Bren growled.

"Yeah...me too..I think I would not gonna eat tomorrow..."Chase smirked.

"You only...but I am always hungry..."Bren teased him.

"You always being liked that...but I'm still love you...no matter what happen..."

"Burrppp...ouuhh..sorry,Chase...it seems that my stomach is full right now."The brunette growled again.

"It's okay,B...i'm glad that we're not have to pay all of these stuffs...it's FOC..."

"Thank to god.."

**10.00 p.m...3 hours later...**

They were still inside the restaurant and they still enjoying the night. They were hanging out at the balcony. The view of the Axistown was so beautiful. A lot of shining neons,the lights were shining very brightly. The snow kept falling down,decorating the beauty of the town. And most beautiful,the shining moonlight and also the shining twinkling stars. It was very beautiful.

"Chase..."Bren called him.

"Yeah,B?"Chase looked at the brunette.

"C-Can I request to you something?"He began to blush.

"Yeah?What is it?"

"C-Can you..."The brunette stopped a while.

"Can what?"The raven confused.

"Can you...k-kiss me now?"

"Sweetheart..."Chase stumbled a bit.

"I know it's quite awkward for you. But I don't want to miss this beautiful moment without a kiss from you. I'm sure that..it will become more beautiful and romantic if we kiss each other..."Bren explained and he was completely blushed.

Chase carved a smile on his face. Then,he pulled his fiancé closer to his body and contacted each other's body. Finally,Chase began kissing him. With the most passionate and tender kisses that they never have before.

They broke the kisses and Chase began saying,"I love you,Bren..."

"I love you too,Chase..."

Then,they both were kissing again...

**Meanwhile at the current waiter...**

"Sir,our plan has going very well..."The waiter said. He talked through the phone. He was talking with someone on the phone.

"You're right,sir..they both are very sweet..."He replied.

"Uhup...I just hope that they will always be sweetest couple forever.."

"Okay,sir..I would like to say thank you for using our services."

"Goodbye..."He hung up the phone and he looked back towards the couple. That were kissing each other. He could only smile and he says,"What a romantic couple...even you both are guys..."

**11:30 p.m,Chase's House...**

Chase and Bren finally returned back to the home. The first moment when they entered inside the house,they were sitting on the sofa. They were releasing their tiredness.

"Phew...what a beautiful night..right,B?Huaaarrrgghhh..."Chase huffed as he yawned.

"Yeah...you're right..."Bren agreed.

He continued,"Wait for a moment,Chase...I want to go to the toilet for a while."

"Okay..don't be too long.."

The brunette nodded and he got up from the sofa. He headed to the toilet on the kitchen,leaving Chase alone.

"Huarrgghhh...i'm so tired...I feel I like want to sleep right now.."He mumbled himself. His eyes can't opened anymore because he was really 'sleepy'.

"But,I need...to wait for...B..."Finally,he drowned into a night slumber.

5 minutes later,Bren came back. He apologized,"Uhh,sorry,Chase..."

He noticed that Chase didn't respond.

"Chase?"

When he walked closer to his fiancé,he noticed that he was already asleep. He smiled lightly and he walked upstairs,heading to the bedroom. He grabbed the blanket and returned back downstairs. Aww,he also began yawning.

He tucked the raven with blanket and stared towards his face for a while. He mumbled,"You're so handsome when you awake..and you're so cute when you sleep...I love you,Chase...I love you so much.."

Bren sat on the sofa beside Chase and he began lying his head on Chase's lap. He also tucked himself with the other blanket and he began to sleep. Before that,he managed saying...

"Chase..."

Then,they both were finally sleeping together...

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Reviews and Comments Are Most Welcomed!**_

_**I do NOT OWN Monsuno and the Characters...**_


	3. Pre Episode 2-5-3-Christmas Preparation

_**Day 3-Christmas Preparation...**_

_**Chase's House,The Next Morning..**_

_**Inside Chase's Dream...**_

_Chase was chatting with his mum inside a dream. His mum,Sophie Suno was stroking her son's hair,who was lying on her lap. As they chatting each other,they also enjoying the beautiful surrounding,the wide and beautiful garden. Only a tree standing in front of Sophie's tomb._

_"Mum,what I'm going to do?"Chase worried._

_"Why?Something's happened?"Asked Sophie._

_"I'm afraid I will lose him,mum. I loved him so much. He is very special to me. He always suffering and bearing all the burdens and the pains that he shouldn't suppose to get. I could just standing beside him and looking at him without doing nothing.."Chase stated his worries. He was about to cry._

_"Oh,Chase Suno...I know you really loved him so much. I know you must really sad,right?"Sophie tried to comfort him. She gave more rub to his hair._

_"He's my future husband,mum. I don't want him to be into a lot of troubles. I really wished I can protect him. But I thought...I've failed..."Chase began crying._

_Sophie wiped off his tears on his cheeks. She planted a kiss on her son's forehead. She said,"Chase,listen to me.."_

_Chase looked at her sharply. She continued,"Don't think negatively. You need to be a positive boy. In the real life,Bren was sacrificing himself to show that he really loved you. He was willingly to do anything,so he can be truly together with you. You both have been friends since kids,I assumed that you've known him more than myself,your father,Jinja,Dax and Beyal. Just be a good boyfriend to him and try to make him happy..."_

_"Yeah,I know that,mum.."_

_"Make him feel better with you. Bren's still naive and he needs you to complete his life. You really love him,isn't you?"_

_The raven nodded convincingly. He replied,"Yes,mum..more than I love Lock and other Monsunos. He is not just my best and close friend,but he is my fiancé."_

_"Complete his life and be a good one for him."Sophie made a final conclusion._

_"Thank you,mum.."Thanked Chase._

_"Anytime for my handsome son."The white female chuckled._

_She continued,"Anyway...Bren is really cute. Even though I'm not in the real world..but I can see that you're always choosing Bren more than your other friends. Always walking with him and always getting closer to him. You're very lucky,Chase Suno...for having a very cutest boy that i've ever seen."_

_Chase blushed madly. He replied,"Eheh,thanks again,mum...He's good enough for me. He's so cute,naive,childish,always like eating,smart and intelligent."_

_"So,take care of him...don't break his heart and his feelings,okay?"_

_"Okay!"Chase nodded._

_"Alright then,it's time for you to wake up. See you again in the next dream.."She began saying goodbye to her son._

_"Yeah,see you again...goodbye."_

_**In the reality...9:00 a.m**_

Chase began opening his eyes. The first thing that he do was yawning and rubbing his eyes. Then he looked at the surrounding,he noticed that he was sleeping on the sofa at the living room. And he recalled back the event yesterday,where he and Bren went for a dinner and a 'date' at the Axistown Restaurant. The dinner was going very well and running smoothly.

"What a wonderful date yesterday..."He mumbled.

As he was about to get up from the sofa,suddenly he felt something heavy on his lap that forbade him from standing.

"Urrghh,why my lap was so heavy?"Chase confused.

When he looked at his lap,he saw Bren was sleeping on him. He didn't feel shock otherwise he was very happy. He didn't want to wake him up yet and just let his fiancé continued sleeping. He stared towards Bren's face sharply. He only said,"You're seriously cute,B..."

He planted a gentle kiss on his forehead and he let him asleep. Suddenly,he noticed a remote control for television beside him. He grabbed it and pressed the 'on' button. He began watching the TV shows that available for now.

But he watched TV for not long when he needed to go to the toilet 25 minutes later. He slowly put down his lover's head and gently put it on the sofa pillow. Then he headed to the toilet.

_**10:00 a.m...**_

"Urrghh..."Bren scoffed. He finally woke up from the sleep. He opened his eyes,cleaning all of the eye cracks. Then,he yawned widely following by the yawn sound.

"Good morning,Chase.."Bren greeted to Chase. But got no respond from the raven. He looked at his side,and he noticed that Chase was gone.

"Chase?"He called his fiancé again. But it still giving no respond. He got up from the sofa and walked towards upstairs. He was heading to the bedroom. When he entered,he looked around the whole room and saw nothing. No sign of Chase.

He continued searching him by going to the next room that was the bathroom. Chase also wasn't inside there. He kept searching him as he mumbled,"Where is he?Chase?"

He searched him on the whole floor but it still no sign of the raven. Bren started to get worry. He returned downstairs and he straight forward to the dining room. Finally,he found him there.

Chase was sitting in the living room. He seemed like doing something. He was holding a pen and writing something on a piece of paper. He was only wearing black v-collar t-shirt,a necklace and a brown shorts.

"Hmm,what next?"Chase said to himself while he looked up on the ceiling and hitting his chin with the pen.

"Ahhh,hot chocolate and some hot pizza would be better…yeah..of course.."The raven said again and this time he wrote it on the paper of what he said just now.

Bren sighed lightly. He walked closer to him and embraced him from behind. Chase stunned at it. He turned at his back and saw the brunette currently embracing him.

"Oh,B…you woke up finally!Good morning!"Chase greeted.

"Good morning to you too. Umm,may I ask…what are you doing right now?"Bren greeted back and he asked him in the same time. His face was smiling.

"Oh,here…I'm listing all the preparations for Christmas Party on that night. You know,it's time to make all the preparations for the party."Chase answered cheerfully as he showed to his lover the list.

Bren took it and read it carefully and one by one. Then,he commented,"Hmm,maybe we need to add a bit more…Hot Chocolate and Hot Pizza are a good and excellent idea. But still…we need more."

"What do you think?"

Suddenly Bren became a bit mad at the raven. He said,"Anyway…Hey!Why you didn't wake me up?"

"Huh?Suddenly,B?"Chase shocked a bit but it came with a light chuckle.

"At least,if you want to do all of these stuffs..you can wake me up and we do it together…you dumbass.."Bren groaned.

"But,I don't want to wake you up yet because…I saw you smiling during the time you slept. I assumed that you got a very sweet dream. That's why I don't want to do it yet."Chase explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah,I swear…I would never lie to you,sweetheart."

Finally,Bren cooled down and he started smiling. Then,he said,"Wait for me a moment,Chase..let me go get clean up myself first…"

"Okay…"Chase nodded.

**10:30 a.m…**

"Hmm,what other things that we should buy?"Chase asked.

"I don't want the party is too formal...it should be enjoyful and cheerful."Bren said.

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

**Ten Minutes Later…**

"Alright!All done…the list of Christmas Party Preparations. We should go buy all of these stuffs now."Chase said cheerfully.

"Yeah!Let's go…"Bren was completely happy.

But,it not very long when their stomachs were growling. Both of them chuckled each other as they rubbed the stomachs.

"But,before that…we need to breakfast first…"Chase said shyly.

Bren patted him as he replied,"Don't worry,Chase…I will make for us both two sets of Cheese and Chicken Meatloaf Sandwiches. Is it okay for you?"

"Hmmm…it would be so delicious…"The raven being excited.

"It sure do…just for moment..okay?"

Chase nodded happily. He managed giving him a passionate kiss before Bren walked to the kitchen. Now,he have to wait for a delicious sandwich from his fiancé.

_**To Be Continued….**_

_**Reviews and Comments are ABSOLUTELY WELCOMED!**_

_**I do NOT OWN Monsuno and the Characters…**_

_**Sorry for my bad grammar…**_


	4. Pre Episode 2-5-4-Moment Before Christma

_**Day 4-Night Before Christmas..**_

_**Chase's House,The Next Day-12:00 noon.**_

Christmas will began tomorrow night. The people were busy making preparations to celebrate the faithful day. They were preparing for the parties,feasts and activities for the Eve. No wonder that the whole shopping mall have become crowded. The End-Year Sale and Clearance Sale were the main cause and the main factor of the crowdness inside the mall.

Gladly and luckily that Chase and Bren have bought it earlier(yesterday). They knew that the mall will be going to crowd like today. So,they assumed themselves as the lucky couple. Actually,they hate crowded. And that's the main reason they bought it very early.

They got the benefits where they could make the whole preparations for the Christmas party(Christmas Eve) tomorrow night. So,they bought a lot of things and stuffs for the party such as candy canes,sweets,drink cordials,foods,party sets,balloons,and so on. They have prepared all the stuffs completely.

"Phew,luckily that we don't go to the mall today...what a lucky couple.."Chase stated. He sat on the sofa as Bren also sat beside him. He laid down his head over Chase's shoulder.

"Why'd you say that?"Bren confused.

"Are you forgot?Tomorrow is Christmas Eve..."Chase giggled.

"Of course i'm not. By the way,i'm so excited with the party tomorrow. I'm so excited to celebrate it with Jinja,Dax,Beyal,your father,Tango and more."The brunette blushed as he suddenly stopped speaking.

"?"Chase glanced lovingly.

"And most excited is...I want to celebrate the party tomorrow..with you,Chase Suno. The person that I love most. The most bravest and the most sexiest person that I never had."Bren blushed again.

"Aww,B..."The raven impressed. He planted a gentle kiss on his fiancé's hair and stroked it with tender.

"Sweetheart,i'm also excited to celebrate it with you. B,I love you so much!"

The brunette looked at his face. He began carving a smile on his face as his eyes also 'smiling'. He said,"Chase,I love you..."

"I love you too.."

An hour later,the couple began scaterring all the party stuffs in the whole living room. They began making the preparations for the party tomorrow. They took out all the things such as ribbons,balloons,curtains,and banners. Then,they began doing the job.

"Phew,what a hard job..."Bren murmured.

"Never doing this job in your life?"Chase asked,smiling at his fiancé.

"Nope..."Bren shrugged. He continued,"Never in my whole life...I'm busy doing all the homeworks and researches. Nothing relevant about this with myself."

Chase chuckled lightly as he replied back,"Have you feel now?"

"Yeah,I think I am..."The brunette simply answered.

The other boy chuckled again. He spoke,"Okay,B...here it goes...today we just have to finish hanging the ribbons,balloons and ribbons. The rest we will continue tomorrow evening..."

"Are we gonna make it in such that short time?"Bren hesitated.

"Yeah,we will...don't worry,sweetheart...we can do fast together,like we trained our Monsunos usual.."Chase was very confident.

Bren blushed a bit. He said softly,"You're very confident...that's why I liked you a lot.."

"I'm Chase Suno...son of Jeredy Suno,are you forgotten?"Chase giggled as he joked,mentioning his name and his father's name.

"Eheh,yeah..I am always remember it...and you forget one thing..."Bren smiled widely as he fixed his glasses.

"Hmm?"He slanted his head as he confused.

"'_And I am your boyfriend'._ Do you forget?"

"I'm so sorry,sweetheart..."The raven apologized. Then he continued,"And yeah,I am your boyfriend..not just a boyfriend...but your fiancé and your future husband."

With the sweet moment that happened between them,they began sharing another kiss with the brand passion and tenderly. They liked to clinging upon each other and closing upon each other.

"Your taste is so sweet,Chase..."Bren mumbled as he slurped Chase's saliva.

"You too,B...but more sweeter..."Chase replied happily.

"Kiss again?"

"Sure!But inside the room...can we?After we done all of these preparations."The raven smirked and giggled when he looked Bren such a naive boy,wanted another kiss from him.

After struggling so hard,making all of the preparations for the party tomorrow,they have finally finished 50 percents from it. They have finished decorating the living room. The surrounding became more beautiful and more alive.

Chase came closer to Bren and he wrapped his waist with his arm. He said as he spinning around the room,viewing the result after decorating,"Wow,what a beautiful decoration. I can't believe it..."

"What a wonderful Christmas..."Bren agreed.

"I'm glad that we have complete it...however,it still have another half that incomplete yet!"

"You're right..."

The teal eyes teen looked at him,"Hmm...what do you think?"

The brunette turned his sight towards his future husband,"According to my inspection..it is very outstanding...I never see such a beautiful and wonderful decoration like this before..this is my first time...you're great,Chase Suno..."

"Imitation from my father...hahaha.."Chase joked.

"Stupid joke..."

Then,Chase asked him,"Hey,B...want to continue that moment again?"

"Y-Yeah..."Bren turned blushing.

_**One Hour Later...**_

They were lying on the same bed. Chase was wrapping his arm around Bren's waist and he pulling him closer to his body. While Bren was snuggling and burying his face inside the raven's chest. In fact,they both were currently naked on their whole bodies. They were just done having...sex.

Chase has just releasing his white sticky liquid inside his fiancé. A lot of liquid that have been released from his manhood. But some of the residue(semen) were spilted on the bed and also a bit on both of them. They were huffing as at the same time,they were kissing each other.

"Bren...i'm sorry that I made you hurt just now..."Chase started by apologizing to Bren.

"Why Chase?I'm not hurt...I am tooooooo happy..."Bren smiled.

"Really?You sure?"

"Yeah!Your love towards me have cured me. Not just pain on my whole body. But,you cured my pain inside my heart..."The brunette answered back.

He continued,"Honestly,Chase...I am too lovesick of you. I really love you so much. I have a feeling toward you since we're having vacations. In my whole life,I never meet someone that is very handsome and sexier as you. We were...childhood friends and...my whole feelings toward you...my relationship with you..never gonna change forever. Because,you is absolutely and very far enough for me..."

"Sweetheart..."

The brunette continued again,"I love everything about you,Chase Suno...I love your handsome face,I love your fit and tough body,I love the clothes that you always wear like now. I love your hairstyle,I love your behaviour,I love your characteristic,I love your teal eyes..I love your chest..I love the warmth that you gave me...and I love everything about you. Never leave even single one."

Chase increased the force on his arm and pulled him more closer and more contact into his body. He began kissing his neck and his hair. He said happily,"Bren!I am so lucky that I found you..."

"Me too..."

_5 minutes later..._

Chase got up from the bed and then he turned back to his fiancé. He said,"Come on,let's go for another date...and i'm sure that this time,it will become more sweeter and more romantic than before."

"I would love to!Very much!"Bren got up with joy. Then,he grabbed Chase's hand and he pulled him heading to the bathroom.

They were very confident that the party will going very well and very vibrant tomorrow...

_**To Be Continued...**_


	5. Pre Episode 2-5-5-Meaningful Christmas

_**Day 5-Meaningful Christmas...**_

_**The Next Day,3:00 p.m. Chase's House.**_

Christmas Eve will begun very soon. The people have completed making all the preparations to celebrate the Eve. The parties,feasts,and dinners,all have completed. Now they just have to wait for night came,and the joyous event will begun.

Speaking of party,Chase and Bren,a lovely couple that have been engaged a week ago,they were currently making the final preparations for tonight. They were very busy prepared all the recipes and the ingredients to be prepare for the party. Baking powders,breads,potatoes,salads,sauces,and a lot of ingredients that been needed for the recipes. The final preparation task was making the foods and drinks and they were under progressed.

"B,hand me an oyster sauce.."Chase said to Bren gently,requesting for an oyster sauce. Bren grabbed the sauce on the shelf beside him and he handed it to him.

Chase wanted to make crab sauce as an add-up for wheat bread. He made it by himself with careful and cautious.

"You can make that too?"Bren amazed.

"Of course,sweetheart...you think I can't cook?If you want to know,I can make all of these recipes if I study it more. This recipe is from my mother. So,I herited from her."Chase replied back.

"Wow,your mother must be a great chef..."Bren chuckled.

"But,she's died unfortunately..."The raven's face suddenly changed. The smile of his face instantly faded. But the smile returned on his face when Bren nuzzled closer towards him. He felt tickling on his neck.

"Ahahahah...that tickle,B..."He laughed. The brunette also laughed as he asked him cheerfully.

"Ahah...feeling better right now?"

Chase kept smiling and laid down a kiss on his fiancé's cheek. He nodded as he answered in a happy way,"I am absolutely feeling better right now...thanks for cheering me up..Love you so much!"

"Anytime for my soon-to-be husband. I would do and always do anything to make you happy and more happier. Chase Suno supposed to be a cheerful,energetic,handsome,sexy and smart person. And I don't want your those characteristics fade from yourself."Bren praised him with so much compliments.

Chase began blushing as his both cheeks were reddening and forming faint blushes. He laid down for him another kisses and he kissed him with so much affection and love. Their tasks suddenly being disrupted by the moment.

Gladly Bren reminded him on between the kisses. He reminded him,"C-Chase..if we stay being like this..we can't complete all the meals and drinks...after party has over,in the room,okay?"

A shiny smile carved on the raven's face. He confirmed it,"Are you promise?Sure?"

Bren blushed a bit but he just replied,"S-Sure...I promise.."

"YES!"Chase shouted in happiness.

2 hours later,they finally completed their final preparations. They placed all the foods and drinks on the banquet table that been covered with gorgeous red and white table cloth. They made a lot of delicious meals such as Crab Sauce,Lasagna,Onion Barguette,Marble Cake,Candy Canes,Aromatic Bread,Fresh Wheat Bread,Fresh Mint Soda,Hot Tea and Fruity Juice.

After that,they walked upstairs and returned to the bedroom for relaxing moment. They sat next to each other and they huffed releasing their tiredness. Along the relaxation,Bren rested his head upon Chase's shoulder.

"We did it,Chase..."Bren started.

"Yeah,absolutely Bren...what a tired task but I enjoyed it.."Chase replied as he huffed softly.

"Me too...phew,i'm so tired now...and cold.."Bren muttered and shivered. Chase glanced at him momentarily and he noticed that his body was shivering.

The raven smiled lightly. He said,"If you want to,you can sleep for a while. I will make you warm."

"Really?"Bren's eyes widened.

"Yeah...I don't want you to be so tired. I don't want you feel tired during the party tonight."He continued again,nodding and explaining. Immediately,Bren laid down on the bed,followed by Chase.

Chase began placing his right arm on Bren's waist and pulled him closer to his body. Bren's face nuzzling closer into Chase's chest as he smell a fresh lemon scent from him. A lovely warmth aura that came from Chase's body made Bren can't opened his eyes wide anymore. The lids closed gradually until before he completely gone into a slumber,he could says,

"I'm so happy that you're mine finally..."

Chase sighed and then,he chuckled lightly as he pressed his own lips to Bren's cheek,giving him a gentle kiss. He kept lulling him until his fiancé has completely asleep.

**Half an Hour Later…**

Chase got up from the bed,slowly let go off his arm from Bren's waist. He tried to not wake him up so he could get a peaceful rest. He stood firm in front of the sleeping brunette and he stared at him sharply. He smiled widely.

"Bren…"Chase mumbled.

After that,he left his fiancé asleep and he left the room with the door closed. He wanted to continue his work that he still didn't complete yet,that was,going to the Axistown Mall to meet with the saleswoman at the Jewellery Shop.

_**Inside the Jewellery Shop,Axistown Mall.**_

Once he walked inside the shop,he walked straight towards the saleswoman that also his friend. He greeted her first before that woman could greet him.

"Good evening,ma'am!"

"Oh!Good Morning !Gladly you come here at this time. I am about to return home."Said the saleswoman happily.

"I guess that I'm lucky,then?"Chase chuckled.

"Pretty much!"

Chase continued,"So,how's with my present and the ring?"

The saleswoman was very happy and very excited to tell him the answer. She replied happily,"Of course!It just arrived here a few hours ago. Oh my god,the design of those jewelleries were very beautiful. You're a good picker,you know that?"

"Absolutely,I have to pick and choose very carefully. This is for my fiancé and he will be very happy."The raven said.

She replied back,"What a cute couple…I am so jealous.."

Chase and the saleswoman were laughing together. A few seconds later,she said,"Oh,let me bring your jewelleries to here. You stay here for a while."

Chase nodded as she left him and headed inside the vault room to take the order.

10 minutes later,she returned back to her table where Chase was waiting. She brought an average size red box. She started,"Here…your jewelleries are here."

Chase looked towards the box and he observed it momentarily.

"Oh lovely…"Chase praised.

"Let me open the box for you.."The saleswoman said as she opened the box for him. Inside the box,there were two types of jewelleries. She revealed to him two sparkling silver rings and a silver pendant with a heart shaped pendant.

"Lovely,isn't it?"She smiled.

"More than lovely!"Chase was nearly shouted. But he tried to control himself not to be out of control.

"I know you will say that, …"She grinned widely.

_**9:00 p.m,Chase's House. At Night Time—Christmas Eve.**_

A lot of people were gathering inside Chase's House for the Christmas party. They were consisted of,little kids,friends,and neighbours. All of them were being invited to attend the party. They were very enjoyed with the party that had been held by two person that became the hosts,Chase and Bren.

Some of them were dancing,some of them were dating together,some of them were chatting and enjoying the meals together and some of them especially the kids were playing snowball fight outside. The party was running very smooth and well.

"What a great party,Chase Suno..you've done well!"One of Chase's neighbour praised Chase for doing well.

Chase replied shyly,"Eheh,thank you very much,uncle..actually this party will not going very well without this person,Bren."He pulled Bren closer to his.

"Finally,you've found your own lovelife,eh?"

They both were blushing. The raven answered,"Y-Yes…"

"May you both will live happily together forever!And thank you very much for the party!Next year,don't forget to make an excellent party like now."He laughed.

"If god wills…we will.."

"_**CHASE!"**_A familiar voice calling Chase's name. Chase quickly turned at his right side and he saw Jeredy and Tango came inside the house. He and Bren left him and headed to them.

"Dad!"Called the raven as they both hugged each other.

"What a great party…you both have made it…"Jeredy was the next person that gave the couple a positive compliment.

"Thanks, …we've struggled upon these past days to make all the preparations for tonight and,this is the result…"Bren replied. Chase agreed with him.

"Aww,you two have made a cute and lovely couple. You both are very suitable and adorable to be together…"Praised Tango happily. The couple were blushed lightly while Tango and Jeredy were chuckled.

Then,the scientist asked him,"How was your time at the restaurant that night?"

Chase and Bren were utterly surprised with his question. Chase was confused,"H-How did you know that…."

"Actually,Tango and I were the one who made a reservation for you both in that restaurant during that night. I met with the manager and we're agreed to make an invitation for you both."Jeredy explained while chuckling.

"So...you're planned all of that..for us?"Bren tried to capture his information.

"Absolutely…."Tango nodded.

"But..why?"Chase was still in surprise mode.

Jeredy pointed his finger towards Chase's chest,"I just want to see how sweet you both during the dinner…and the waiter that served you that time,has been hired by me to watch over you. And,when he called me,giving the result that everything was going very well…I am so happy that I finally realized that you really loved him."

Chase and Bren were blushing again.

Then,the raven replied,"You don't have to troubling yourself,dad…"

"Ahaha…what a shy boy…"Jeredy smirked,following by a small laugh.

10 minutes later,the other Core-Tech team,Jinja,Beyal,Dax and the Forge Resistance team came to the party. They continued enjoying with the party.

_**Observatory Hill,11:55 p.m.**_

The Observatory Hill,the most interesting place in the city. It has been covered by snow as the snow still falling down to the ground. The temperature kept stable and reached at the standard winter temperature. The surrounding was very quiet and no sign of people there.

Chase and Bren took the opportunities to go there for a moment before Christmas began in 5 minutes,alone and together.

"Chase,why did you bring me here?The party still not over yet.."Bren confused.

"Don't worry,my dad,Tango,and the rest can take care of that. Now,it's the time for our moment."Chase replied happily.

They saw a bench in front of them that facing toward the city and the river. They walked closer and they sat on it. They sat closer to each other and they enjoyed with the view.

"Chase…"Bren called him.

"Yes?"

He leaned his head on his fiancé's shoulder. He continued,"I was wondering if we're destined to be together…I mean,we've been through a lot of difficulties together. But something were always disturbing the bond between us both that made us being apart. I tried to ignore it but I can't.."

"Bren…"Chase glanced at him worrily.

He continued,"Don't ever say like that,B…you have to believe that we're destined to be together and we're meant to be together forever."

"You're always being confident,Chase…I'm sorry for not being confident..I just…"Bren apologized. But being cut off by the raven.

"Shh…don't say again,okay?"

"Okay…"The brunette nodded.

_**12:00 midnight…**_

"B…I have something for you.."

Bren looked at him and he asked back,"Eh?What is it?"

Chase replied,"Close your eyes first…"

Bren did what he tell him to do. He closed his eyes. Chase grabbed a pendant that he bought at the Jewellery Shop last week that special for his fiancé. He got up from the bench and walked to behind him. He wore the pendant on his neck.

Bren felt a bit heavy on his neck. Then,Chase quickly returned back to the bench and he sat back. He said,"You can open your eyes now…"

As the brunette opened his eyes,he noticed a silver pendant on his neck. He was very shocked with the surprise from him. He gaped but he could say,"Chase…"

"Yeah,the pendant that you wear now…is yours."

Bren took a short view on the pendant. He opened the pendant and he gave more surprise when inside the pendant,there was photo that seemed to be himself and Chase. He also noticed a small note inside the pendant. He took it and unfolded it.

He read,_'You complete me,B…Thank you for everything…'_

"So…."Chase said while he stopped for moment.

"What a beautiful and sweet present for me…you are my everything,Chase Suno. Thank you so much.."Bren praised as a few drops of tears flowed down on his cheeks.

"For you,Bren…"

Without any answer,Bren quickly kissed him on the lips with force and eager kiss,which being returned back by Chase. Chase gave back the kiss with the passion and gentle one. He wanted his fiancé to feel being enjoyed with the kiss that he gave.

As their lips contacted to each other,their tongues were battling for dominance. They were struggling and battling each other. But in the end,Chase won the battle. He was being a dominant one that night.

After they broke the kisses,Chase greeted,"Merry Christmas,B…and I love you."

"Merry Christmas to you too,Chase Suno…I will always and forever love you too…inside my heart and forever in my life."

**Two Weeks Later…**

**Axistown Ballroom Hall…**

"Chase Suno and Bren….do you both will love,obey,and trust each other?"The priest asked to the both of brides,Chase and Bren.

"I do!"Chase and Bren answered in one voice.

"Well,you have to be remember always. You have to always take care of each other. Don't let the love wisdoms disappear from your relationship. The life that you both will going through is not easy as your single time. You need to always cooperate with each other. Don't make a fight or an argument because it is the main reason of the divorcement. Keep the relationship until your last breath and you both will be happy together forever. Understand?"The priest reminded them.

"We will,father.."Chase replied while Bren just nodded.

"Good if you both understands. So,any final word to say on each other before you both are official?"The priest asked again but this time,he gave the opportunities to the them both before he began the next procedure.

Chase got closer to Bren's ear. He whispered,"You're cute,B…"

Bren whispered back,"You will always get satisfaction from me,Chase…you're very handsome…"

They got into their positions back as the raven said,"We're ready,father.."

"Good…."The priest smiled.

He began,"With the power of God that been given to me. Without doubt and hesitation from both sides. From now on…I will declare you..and you both are officially..husband and wifely husband. You may kiss each other as you both slips the ring on each other's fingers."

"Finally…you're mine officially…"Chase whispered in his lover's ear as he slipped the ring on his sweet finger.

"Finally…I'm glad that the wait has over…"Bren was very happy. He also did the same thing as Chase do.

Then,they were kissing again. A big applause congratulated both of the brides from the audience. They were just started the new life as a…married couple.

"I love you so much…."Said the raven.

"I love you too…"

_**The End….**_

_**Wait for the SEASON 3!-**_

_**Sorry for the bad grammar and language..**_

_**Comments and Reviews are always welcomed…**_

_**I do NOT OWN Monsuno and the Characters….**_


End file.
